You Really Thought You Could Get Away With This?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo is still with Aoyuck, but does she really love him? Or is there another reason? R&R plz!


**You Really Thought You Could Get Away With This?**

Ichigo was on a date with Aoyuck, but wasn't really listening to him talk about pollution. _How much longer can I keep doing this? _she wondered. _Aoyama's sweet, but he's about as boring as watching grass grow. But I can't let anyone know that I love Kisshu; I don't want to get brainwashed._

"Ichigo?" Aoyuck's voice penetrated her thoughts, and she blinked.

"Oh, sorry Aoyama-kun," Ichigo said.

"Are you okay?" Aoyuck asked.

"I'm just feeling a little out of it today," Ichigo said. "Sorry."

Aoyuck looked around cautiously, then asked, "Ichigo, did that alien do something to you?"

"Kisshu? No, I haven't seen him in a while," Ichigo said.

Aoyuck didn't look too convinced, but let it go, and said, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll be fine," Ichigo said. "I don't want to take up your time."

"I don't mind, but okay," Aoyuck said. "I'll see you tomorrow, k?"

"K," Ichigo said. She walked off, lost in thought again. She was unaware that she was being followed- by two people, no less.

Kisshu was following her again; he had been since he saw her with Aoyuck. He was puzzled by her lack of concentration, but decided to use it to his advantage.

The other person following her was Aoyuck. He hadn't really believed Ichigo when she said Kisshu hadn't done anything to her, and he had a feeling Kisshu would be showing up sooner or later.

It turned out he was correct; Kisshu had just decided to show himself. Aoyuck hid as Kisshu snuck up behind Ichigo, and asked, "What are you thinking about, Koneko-chan?"

Aoyuck listened closely, and was shocked to hear Ichigo say absently, "You. What else would I be thinking about?"

Kisshu literally fell over in shock. "What happened to the fact that you were just with the treehugger?" he asked as he got up.

Ichigo looked up, seeming startled. "Kish? I thought I was talking to myself again…." she said.

"Um… are you feeling okay?" Kisshu asked, putting a hand on her forehead.

Ichigo blushed and said, "I was just lost in thought, that's all. Sorry, I didn't realize you were actually here."

"Were you really thinking about me?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"I don't really think about anything else," Ichigo said.

Aoyuck snuck off at this point, since Kisshu was getting more and more excited, and he didn't want to see them kissing. When he was far enough away, he started thinking. _Judging by Kisshu's reaction, he had nothing to do with Ichigo's earlier behavior, _Aoyuck thought. _I'm not letting him get her that easily, though. If I tell Ryou that Kisshu brainwashed Ichigo; he'll get rid of Kisshu, and then I can have Ichigo again. She'll never fall for Ryou. _

Smirking, he went to Café Mew Mew- only to find Moe and Miwa terrorizing Lettuce about killing Ryou. At least, he thought they were terrorizing her, until she said, "He's in the basement. At least TRY to leave Keiichiro alone, okay?"

"We aren't going to kill him, he's essential to the plan," Miwa said. "We'll let you know when we're done; then your boyfriend can incinerate the remains."

"I thought you already stole Mr. Momomiya's flamethrower," Lettuce said, confused.

"The Café will go up in smoke," Moe commented.

"Oh, fine, I'll let him know," Lettuce said. "After Blondie goes down, we can set the rest of the plan into action. Pai told me who Deep Blue's human host is, we just have to kill him and the plan will be finalized. Let's talk later; you two have fun."

"Thanks Lettuce," Miwa said. She and Moe headed off, leaving Aoyuck, who was watching, to wonder what the HELL was up with them.

_Well, if Moe and Miwa are after Ryou, he doesn't have a chance, _Aoyuck thought. _I guess I'll have to get rid of Kisshu myself._

_**Meawhile, with Kisshu: **_Kisshu had brought Ichigo home, and was currently sitting in the sakura tree in Inohara Park, happier than he had been in a long time. _Koneko-chan really loves me! _he thought happily.

His happiness faded when he heard an annoyingly familiar voice shout, "OI!" Kisshu turned to see Aoyuck standing under the tree, glaring at him.

Kisshu sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want my girlfriend back, and the only way to do that is to kill you," Aoyuck said.

"You think you can kill me?" Kisshu asked. "Good luck trying."

Aoyuck snarled and turned into the Blue Knight. Kisshu took out his swords as the Blue Knight took out his, and they lunged at each other. The minute their blades touched, Kisshu felt that the Blue Knight's power had increased. He tried to force the Blue Knight's sword back, but he was too strong. The Blue Knight smirked, and sent one of Kisshu's swords flying. Now Kisshu was worried, but he lunged again, bringing up his remaining sword. The Blue Knight forced him back, sending the second sword flying. It landed next to its partner, and Kisshu backed up. Suddenly the Blue Knight teleported, and before Kisshu could move, he was knocked out from behind. Kisshu collapsed, unconscious, and the Blue Knight grabbed him, then teleported.

_**With Ichigo, a few minutes later: **_Ichigo had gone to Inohara Park to find Kisshu, but when she went to the sakura tree, he wasn't there. She sighed and was about to leave when she noticed something glinting on the ground. Going over, her jaw dropped. Kisshu's Dragon Swords were lying on the ground, but Kisshu was nowhere nearby. _Something must have happened; Kisshu wouldn't leave his swords lying around like this, _Ichigo thought worriedly. _Maybe Miwa can find him. _

Telepathically, she called, _Miwa!_

_Ichigo? Did something happen? _Miwa asked.

_I found Kisshu's swords lying on the ground in Inohara Park, but he's nowhere nearby, _Ichigo said. _Can you sense him?_

_Hang on, _Miwa said. There was silence for a minute, then Miwa said, _It looks like he's in a basement, and the Blue Knight is there. Kisshu's tied up._

_Where is the basement? _Ichigo asked.

_That's the strange thing; it seems to be in your house, _Miwa said.

_The Blue Knight is going DOWN today, _Ichigo said grimly. _Did you and Moe take care of Part 1 of the truce plan?_

_Yep, _Miwa said. _Call us if you need help, k?_

_Will do, _Ichigo said, and cut the connection. She then picked up Kisshu's swords, and started walking back to her house, knowing that running with swords was dangerous.

The minute she got in the door, she transformed, and went to the basement door. She heard a cry of pain, and evil laughter, and leaped down the stairs. She went to the next room, and saw the Blue Knight about to stab Kisshu, who was tied up. "STOP IT!" Ichigo shouted.

The two turned to look at her, and the Blue Knight smirked. "What are you going to do about this?" he asked. "You're too far away to stop me."

Ichigo leaped into the air, and did a flip, landing in front of Kisshu while bringing his swords up. Suddenly she started to get a feeling like the first time she transformed, and realized she somehow knew how to use the swords properly. The Blue Knight seemed to notice the change, because he lunged at her.

Ichigo brought Kisshu's swords up, catching the Blue Knight's sword between the points of Kisshu's. She pushed him back, and he stumbled, shocked, as she lunged again. This time she slashed his sword arm, causing him to drop the sword. Ichigo kicked it out of reach, and crossed the swords the way she had seen Kisshu do. A pink ball of energy formed, and Ichigo swiped the swords out to either side of her body, sending the energy ball at the Blue Knight. Stunned, he didn't move in time, and got incinerated.

Ichigo sighed as a pile of ash fell to the floor, then went to Kisshu, who was staring at her with his mouth open, and untied him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," Kisshu said. "I didn't know you could fight with swords."

"Up until I picked yours up, I didn't know either," Ichigo said. "But when I transformed, I realized I knew exactly how to use them."

"Wow…." Kisshu said. "Thanks for saving me."

"Sure," Ichigo said, smiling. "Can you come to the Café with me?"

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"Lettuce, Pudding, and I want to form a truce, and Moe and Miwa are helping out," Ichigo said. "Miwa's the one who knew where you were, and she told me that Part 1 of our plan is complete. The only thing left is asking if you guys feel the same."

"Yeah, we want that too, and besides, you just killed our leader," Kisshu said. "Treehugger was his human host."

"Great!" Ichigo said.

"Why did your friend Miwa know where I was?" Kisshu asked.

"We chose her to form a connection with you after I realized I love you," Ichigo said. "She and Moe are half-Cyniclon, and Miwa's the best at forming connections with people. She, Moe, and I are connected, and I can use telepathy, but Miwa's more sensitive than I am, so we all decided she'd be the best person to form a connection with you."

"But why me?" Kisshu asked.

"In case something bad happened to you," Ichigo said. "We discovered Miwa can even sense your feelings when you're not on Earth."

"She must be pretty sensitive," Kisshu said. "Should I call Pai and Taruto?"

"No, Lettuce is supposed to handle that," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said. "Let's go." He got up and took her hand, then teleported to the Café.

They landed in the main room, and found the others, including Pai and Taruto, gathered there. "How'd it go?" Miwa asked.

"Ichigo defeated the Blue Knight with my swords," Kisshu said.

Pai and Taruto's jaws hit the floor. Ichigo giggled. "You two are attracting flies," she said.

Pai was the first to collect himself, and he asked, "How did you know how to use Kisshu's swords?"

"I don't know, it's like my instincts took over and I suddenly knew exactly how to use them," Ichigo said.

"Wow…." Taruto said, finally closing his jaw.

Keiichiro sighed and asked, "So now that Moe and Miwa have demolished Ryou, I suppose you three need the Mew Aqua?"

"Yup," Pai said. "I'll go back alone; they're not going to be happy with us. I think we'll be living on Earth if we get exiled; is that okay?"

"Sure, but I only have two spare rooms," Keiichiro said.

"Kisshu's going to be living with me," Ichigo said. "You only need to house Pai and Taruto."

"I get to live with you?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Of course," Ichigo said.

"Yay!" Kisshu said happily. "How soon can I move in?"

Pai whacked him. "What was THAT for!?" Kisshu asked.

"Don't you need to ask your parents, Ichigo?" Pai asked, ignoring Kisshu.

"No, they're never home, so they'll just have to deal with it," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, do you have any allergies?"

"Bananas, they can kill me," Kisshu said.

"That's fine, I hate bananas, and so does my mom," Ichigo said. "My dad's obsessed, but he'll learn to deal. We've been looking for some excuse to get rid of the bananas for ages."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Let's go now! Pai, have fun healing the planet!"

"Mmph," Pai said as Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported to her room.

"Wait here, I'll get rid of all the bananas," Ichigo said. She went downstairs, and gathered up every banana in the house, then took them to the outside garbage. Then she went back upstairs.

To her surprise, Kisshu was curled up on her bed, sleeping. Ichigo smiled softly, and started stroking his hair. He leaned into her hand, and she thought, _He's so cute…_

She kept stroking his hair, and eventually went to sleep herself, curled up against Kisshu.

**Horrendous ending, I know. This is a request from C4ttY24. I hope you all like it!**


End file.
